Devil Survivor x Persona 3: The Devil Within
by saichan1989
Summary: Probably edited soon Their first meeting was nothing but a blink of an eye followed by a short smile. But can hate really grow into love? Can you trust someone who ever hurt you? Naoya Devil Survivor x Minato Arisato Persona 3 . Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Devil Survivor x Persona 3 : The Devil Within**

**By saichan1989**

**Rated : T (May change to M in later chapter)**

**Pairing : Naoya (Devil Survivor) x Minato Arisato (Persona 3)**

**Summary : **Their first meeting was nothing but a blink of an eye followed by a short smile. But can hate really grow into love? Can you trust someone who ever hurt you?

**PROLOGUE**

Their first meeting was nothing but a blink of an eye followed by a short smile. Both of them met at Chagall Cafe at Iwatodai, each accompanied by a person who meant their life that time. The blue haired boy was with the incarnation of Death, and the albino had another bluenette with funny looking headphone besides him.

They didn't talk much, the SEES field leader, Minato Arisato, spent his time eating his ice cream, while the albino, Naoya, chatted with Ryoji. He's interested in the unusual aura emanating from the yellow-scarved boy. And then, the meeting just ended with a short farewell.

The second meeting was something.

Apparently, the demon summoning program creator was actually interested in using Ryoji's strength. He actually knew that the boy wasn't human, and alone he challenged the pair of Messiah and Death at Naganaki Shrine. Strange creatures were summoned. Deathly blow, strikes, and strong magic were exchanged. Both sides drained to their last bit of power and finally Minato fell down to his knees, tired of overusing his personas and Ryoji at the same time. Naoya was actually satisfied to see how much of a fight the pair had put up to him and left them both. One thing carved in Minato's heart, "I hate Naoya"….

* * *

><p>Time flown. The final battle against Nyx was only a memory. Spring had finally come, it's graduation day for the seniors. New life begun for SEES, but that one day, one light died. Minato Arisato, the boy who in his one year in Iwatodai had changed so many lifes, had sacrifice his soul to seal Nyx away. He was now forever going to stay with his Ryoji. His only love.<p>

But fate has a different plan for him.

Naoya had came to know the existence of Nyx Seal from his demon friend, Loki. Amused to know the fact it was the same boy he fought last year, with the help of Loki, he came to the Messiah's place and released his seal. With Loki's and his own power, they locked down the seal once again, and disappeared from the place.


	2. Chapter 2: Social Link: Devil Level 1

**Devil Survivor x Persona 3 : The Devil Within**

**By saichan1989**

**Rated : T (May change to M in later chapter)**

**Pairing : Naoya (Devil Survivor) x Minato Arisato (Persona 3)**

**Summary : **Their first meeting was nothing but a blink of an eye followed by a short smile. But can hate really grow into love? Can you trust someone who ever hurt you?

**Social Link: DEVIL. Level 1.**

As Minato finally opened his eyes again, he couldn't remember a thing. The only thing he remembered was the fact the he wanted to meet Ryoji but he didn't know where. He woke up near his dorm but as he knocked upon the door, no one answered him. Luckily he had a spare key and went inside. No one's there. He was left, alone and clueless. But he kept his cool, took his stuffs, and decided to leave the dorm and Port Island.

Was it fate that finally brought him to Aoyama? He never came to this place before. He spent his childhood overseas after his parent died. But nevertheless, he decided to stay here, away from his old life. Something had led him here. And he quickly knew what. As soon as he signed another fateful contract to stay in an apartment, he found out that the man whom he grew to hate so much, Naoya, was staying at the same place. Naoya greeted him with his cold smirk, asking what had brought the boy to move here. Minato was irritated much. He didn't even care about the fact that he already paid the rent fee and left the apartment. The albino only gave him a meaningful smug look and left too for his room.

Minato walked here and there, trying to find another suitable place to stay. But Tokyo was crowded these days and he couldn't find any single place to stay. Moon had shown its face up in the sky and stars were glimmering in bright white. No choices left for him but to spend this night outside. He went for the nearest park he could find and laid down on a bench. His eyes caught views of couples dating that night, holding hands and cuddling in the cold weather. Minato couldn't help but to think of Ryoji, who in this kind of weather would kindly share his scarf with him. He pushed the thought away quite hard and finally drifted to sleep. Midnight had fallen and a man with green and black haori with number pattern on it walked past the cold breeze of the park. His red eyes found Minato sleeping quite peacefully eventhough he's shivering. He let out his signature smirk, took the boy's stuffs, and lifted the boy carefully, bridal-styled. The man then continued to walk in the dark night, taking back the precious experiment and soon to be his minion for his secret plan to his apartment in Aoyama.

* * *

><p>Morning sunlight pierced through the curtains, directly to Minato's eyes. He opened his eyes to found himself in a room unfamiliar to him. He tried to digest what had happened to him when the door opened to reveal Naoya. Minato's heart skipped a beat and he unconsciously went backward until his back touch the wall behind him.<p>

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here last night. Don't you remember? Or maybe you're too busy dreaming of a certain person in the past?"

Minato bit his lips, "Shut up….why didn't you leave me alone?"

Naoya ignored the question, "I'm sure you're so deep in your sweet little dreams that you didn't even notice that you're shivering. I am actually quite amused to see that Mochizuki has so much impact on you. You were quite hard to read the first time we met, but suddenly you're an open book when it came to that boy."

Minato looked away bitterly again. His thought full of the desire to choke this man. This man who had hurt his Ryoji last year. He wanted to get his evoker, but the thing was on the table away from him. And his body was too weak to move since he hadn't eaten anything last night.

The older man only chuckled and showed him the contract he signed yesterday. "You left your signature here. I've arranged some things and you'll now be staying here in my apartment."

"Excuse me?"

Naoya chuckled again, "Welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay," he smirked once again and left Minato, dumbfounded.

_ Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the **Devil Arcana**…_

_ You have established a new Social Link!_


End file.
